Every year, hundreds of thousands if not millions of tie down straps are sold in North America. When not in use the tie down straps are commonly stored loose in the trunk of a car or in the back of a truck. The result is a messy bundle, which must be unraveled and straightened before being used again.
Canadian Patent Application No. 2,651,735 discloses a tie down dispenser for a single tie down strap. U.S. Pat. No. 1,199,790, issued to W. H. Holcomb on Oct. 3, 1916; U.S. Pat. No. 5,433,565, issued to Mee P. Chan on Jul. 18, 1995; U.S. Pat. No. 6,179,534, issued to Jerry R. Weckter on Jan. 30, 2001 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,729,604, issued to Kenneth D. Claycomb on May 4, 2004 disclose a variety of strap or tape winding carrying apparatuses, all of which are intended to use with a single strap.